The present invention relates to an electronic mailbox system wherein a plurality of provided data terminals are coupled to a common message carrying facility wherein any terminal within the system may transmit stored messages to any other terminal within the system and wherein any terminal within the system may be caused to receive messages destined for it from any other terminal in the system.
The proliferation of distributed networks relying upon data communication has engendered the use of many data terminals on a common line in one location intermittently coupled to one or more other terminals at other locations by means of a public telephone system. Data communication systems cannot readily assure communication between terminals under such circumstances. The present invention seeks to provide an electronic mailbox data communication system wherein occasional or intermittent linking of terminals into the system does not affect the system's capacity to communicate.